


Love will see us through

by StormblazeP51



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Aircraft reproducing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged/Forced Marriage, Blood, Characters falling in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Mentor/Protégé, Nightmare, Operation Leader(WWII), Rape, Rape Recovery, Some Fluff, Title from Feivel the mousewanderer, Trauma, Tuskegee Airmen(WWII), Violence, Violence against Child, War, War Trauma, tags and rating may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: In the early 20'th century two young planes built a deep bond. Between Love, war and hate, conflicts are bound to happen and tragedys to occour.In other words, this the story of Judge and Riley, and their troublesome way to becoming a happy couple.
Relationships: Catrice Davis/Mitchell Davis, George Anderson/Riley Williams, Hellen Anderson/Martin Anderson, Johnston Flake/Judge Davis, Judge Davis/Riley Williams, Lindsay Williams/Frank Williams, Skipper Riley&Judge Davis
Comments: 84





	1. This child of mine

**Author's Note:**

> And Here I am, this time I tried myself on something completey new. I have never written anything like this before so please don't hate me! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither Planes nor Cars nor Feivel, this is all just for fun and entertainment. I make no profit with this!
> 
> !!!ALSO: I, in no way, shape, or form support abuse and violence towards children, women and animals. Every creature, wether big or small, independent of race, ethnic beliefs or gender has the right to live in peace and without the fear of being harmed.!!!

It was a nice summer morning in the small town of Arlington in Tennessee. The town was just beginning to awake, but two little planes were aready out and about playing hide and seek in the street infront of their houses. They lived in the same street, a very rarely used one on which the kids could safely play with each other. Occasionally, when one was found, a snicker, gasp of surprise or a squeal, would echo through the mostly empty streets. The smaller one, a little Cropduster/P-51-Spitfire hybrid, quickly drove behind a trash bin, just in time as her best friend stuck his head into her previous hidding space. His triumphant grin vanished and made place for a surprised expression. Mouth forming an almost perfect -O- as he realized that his playmate was no longer were she'd been only seconds before. Expression going thoughtful he unconsciously stuck his tongue out as he searched for her again. A giggle made him perk up and he turned to a large, dark green trash container. A small, white wing stuck out from it's side, and little Davis was certain that it didn't belong there. Ducking low to the ground he slowly snuck up to the suspiciously trembling wing, jumping forward. His smaller friend squealed in surprise as she was found. She giggled before diving down, her tail going up and her flaps wagg happily. She made a playful growl and jumped on her companion. Davis giggled and gently tried to shake her off, their happy laughter echoed of off the walls. 

But unfortunately their happiness should be short lived. 

Just as Davis managed to shake Riley off a large P-51C appeared in front of the alley's entrance. The silver and Black plane eyed the two playing propplings with disgust and snorted as he watched his son roll over to the mix-breed. He snarled as they touched noses and shouted: „Judge Davis! You come here, right now!“ The little thoroughbred P-51 jumped in alarm and quickly rolled over to his furious father in order to prevent him from getting any angrier. „How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from that abomination!? She's a disgrace to all of us P-51s and I don't ever want to see you near her again, am I clear?!?“. He glared at his four yearold son, who had crouched low in his gear and whimpered in fear. „Y-yes Daddy!“ he choked. „Don't stutter son! And don't you dare start crying! You come from a family of proud Warplanes, and not pathetic Cryproppies! Clear? And that's a 'Sir', not Daddy, Pappa, Dadda or whatever!“ roared Mitchell.  
„Yes, Sir!“ Davis hurried to reply before his father could explode even more. Meanwhile, the little Cropduster, Riley, had cowered in the farthest corner of the alley, her little engine making high pitched whimpers and squeals of distress. She didn't understand why her best friend got scolded, and even less what she had to do with that. Eventually Mitchel roughly picked up Davis and carried him away to their House. She whimpered as she saw the crushed expression on her best friend's face. She waited a couple more minutes before she too, made her way back home. 

Little did either of them know that such incidents would now happen more and more often the older they got.

Whenever Davis came back home from playing with Riley, his father practically exploded and yelled at him why he still played with the "abomination", as he refferred to Riley. His mother usually stayed out of that,but came and comforted him once his father had gone. She didn't like Riley very much either but at least she didn't hate her guts. Davis had once asked why the adults hated each other so much. His mother had just said that it was a long, and very complicated story. One day the young plane had enough. „She's not an abomination Da- eh, I mean Sir! She's a plane like you, like mom, like me!“ snapped little ten year old Davis on a rainy Friday afternoon. The consequences of disobeying his Father by playing with the Cropduster hybrid, and Chrysler forbid, back talking, momentarily forgotten. Seeing that his son rebelled against him, Mitchell suddenly became very still. „Did you just talk back to me?“ he said, his voice dangerously low and calm. Realizing his grave mistake Davis cowered and submitted, slowly he rolled backwards to the door. „N-no, Sir. I ...I just,-“ „Just WHAT??!!!“ roared Mitchell before he charged at his own son. Davis squealed in distress and tried to flee to his room. He had reached the middle of the ramp as Mitchell caught up to him. He managed to escape his father's yaws by a mere inch and bolted up into his room. Locking the door behind himself he hid beneath the cupboard. Mitchell broke the door out of its hinges only acouple seconds later and stormed into the small room. His engine growled loudly and he looked around with a crazy expression on his face. Storming over to the bed he wedged his nose underneath it and threw it onto its side, the force of the impact broke it in half. Not finding his son there, he roared in frustration and turned to the second and last hiding place. Davis stared at his father out of wide, terrified eyes, silent tears streaming down his face and trembling so bad his plating rattled. Mitchell approached slowly, almost as if in trance. His engine made loud, almost sputter like, gurgling noises. Ducking low and creeping further back until his tail hit the wall Davis tried to get away from his certain death. He thought he may have gotten lucky as the growling stopped.  
Then, he let out a bloodcurling scream as his father suddenly wedged his long nose beneath the cupboard and sunk his teeth into his wing, pulling so hard it got dislocated and the skin ripped open. 

The next thing he knew was excruciating pain. 

Davis mother went to hide in the kitchen, vainly trying to block out her son's terriffied and pained screeches and pleas as her Mate did god-knew-what to him. They were accompanied by a cacophony of crashing and tearing noises. She had tried to stand up to her tyranical mate once before, but it had only ended her up in the hospital. The screeching and crying continued for about fifeteen minutes before it suddenly became eerily silent. A door slammed and she watched her mate from the window as he rolled away, his entire nose covered in Blood. Suspicious and afraid of what she would find, Catrice slowly emerged from the kitchen and made her way to her son's room on the first floor. What she saw made the fluids in her lines turn to ice. The whole room was torn to bits and pieces. The child's bed was broken in half, the cupboard only a shadow of itself, the light blue curtains were ripped to shredds and the wallpaper was torn. And in the midst of it all lay her pup. Her son, her little precious Judge, was laying in a steadily growing puddle of his own fluids, seemingly passed out from pain and barely breathing. She rushed over to him and gingerly pressed her nose into his still, little flank. His back and sides were ripped open,deep teeth punctures in his wings dripped and drooled the dark, reddish brown fluid. His right wing was connected to his body by only a thin, delicate thread. She cried and whimpered „I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.", again and again like a mantra. She gasped as he fluttered his eyes open and weakly stared at her out of deeply sorrowed, painfilled brown orbs. She rushed down to the phone and called an ambulance as he started to convulse and coughed up blood. Once done, she came back up to him, laying beside him and whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Trying to keep him awake became harder and harder with each droplet of blood that soaked the navy blue carpet.

The ambulance arrived shortly after. The old male gasped in shock as he saw the motionless weanling and he went to work quickly. After almost an hour he managed to stabilize the young plane enough that he could be transported and took him to an aircraft hospital.

He stayed there for three whole weeks, one in a coma.

A court had declared that Michell wouldn't be allowed near Catrice or her son on a radius of three miles. But she doubted that he would follow the order.

Once as Davis came back home he refused to leave the house, wouldn't go into his old room and would often awake screaming and crying. Only after about a month did he go outside again, but he still avoided Riley. Much to the little Cropduster's worry. She was only nine-a'-half but she already knew when things were fishy. And the thing with Davis smelled like weeks old, half rotten fish to her. Whenever he went outside the fresh scars on his little body got him a lot of worried side glances from passing cars and smaller planes and once a neighbor even asked him if everything was okay at home. Davis broke into furious tears and fled, not wanting to let anybody know about what had happened. 

One day, as he and his mother went grocery shopping they met Riley and her mother, Lindsay. At first the Cropduster glared at Davis mother but as she saw Davis her expression became shocked. Despite their differences she rolled up to the P-51 and her pup and asked her what had happened to her son. Catrice thought up some excuse, saying that he had tried to fly but had crashed, but it was obvious that Lindsay didn't buy it. While they talked the kids snuck away, exchanging everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Both parents didn't realize that their kids had run off. Only as they wanted to part ways again did they realize that their kids were gone. They searched the whole store only to find them huddled together in a corner beneath a vent that blew warm air downwards. They had fallen asleep in each other's protective embrace. 

The parents didn't know what to do, unlike their husbands the two females got along more or less well and Catrice had to admit that it had been a while since her son hadn't cried and screamed in his sleep, and seeing him peacefully doozing with the little cropduster did warm her core. Lindsay, Riley's mother, also couldn't bring herself to separate them. Riley had missed Davis very badly and hadn't smiled or laughed as long as she couldn't play with him. So instead of parting them, they actually teamed up and shopped together. Allowing their pupps to relish in each other's presence for a little while longer. After two hours though they gently separated them and carried them back home. 

The following night was the first in two months which Davis slept through without waking up screaming and crying for help.

As the years passed by Davis and Riley met more often again, although they tried to keep their meetings short and secret, to keep their Dads from finding out. Mitchell had been allowed back once he had shown that he regretted what he'd done. But Davis could never trust him again.

Kindergarden and school were easy to pass, they were allowed to go by themselves and so they had no problems in meeting up in front of the school buildings. Since they went into the same class it was very easy to spent time with the simple excuse that they didn't want to seem excluded from class. 

And then they both went to college.

Their parents had decided to accompany them on their first day of college and it was pretty much inevitable as they coincidentally met that their Dads went at each other's throats as soon as they saw each other. It had always been a mystery to them both why their dads hated each other so much. It took four teachers and three other parents to keep them from ripping into each other's plating and Riley and Davis unintentionally made things worse by cuddling up together in order to comfort and protect one another. 

Just as things finally seemed to deescalate Mitchell spotted his son and Riley. Frank, Riley's dad, a P-51/Spitfire Hybrid jumped into his path, growling and hissing, as he went and stormed over to the two young planes. Mitchell snapped as he saw Riley hidding beneath Davis, squealing loudly in distress as she saw him approaching. Davis was frozen with panic and he cried loudly as he saw the pure rage and hate in his father's cold, hard, deep green eyes. Frank growled loudly while he puffed himself up infront of Mitchell. „You stay away from my daughter you fucking Psycho!!“, yelled the sightly smaller Plane. Mitchell didn't give two cents about Frank's words and snarled. Exposing his teeth, his prop spinning and engine roaring he charged. Frank fought back viciously but Mitchell was unpredictable and attacked him ruthlessly. After a hard blow to his canopy Frank was disorriented for a few seconds and the P-51 used his chance to sink his probbaldes deeply into the green and yellow checker marked plane's flank, back and face. The Spitfire's shrill screeches soon turned into garbling and gagging noises as his exhausts and respiratory systems started to fill up with his own blood. Eventually both planes' completely shocked mates managed to pull Mitchell off of the choking Spitfire. Lindsay screamed in utter terror and sorrow as she helplessly watched her Mate convulse and gag as he desperately tried to breathe. Someone had called the police and two ambulances. While Lindsay tried to comfort and sooth her distressed mate Catrice hurried over to her crying son and his friend and tried to calm them down. Her mother instincts didn't let her give a damn about Riley being someone else's proppling. Davis huddled beneath his mother's front, hiding from his father, who was restrained by several Police officers, yelling and roaring that he would kill the „abomination“. Frank meanwhile was treated by three ambulances, Lindsay was weeping quietly, obviously in shock. Catrice gently pulled the crying Riley to herself and tried to comfort the little Cropduster. Riley and Davis cried and snuggled into each other. It hurt Catrice to hear her son's terrified sobbs, which reminded her of the incident a couple of years prior. 

She just hoped that Frank would be alright......


	2. The misery begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains RAPE!!
> 
> don't say I didn't warn ya........

Three years had passed now since that one, almost fatal day of their first year in college. Frank had survived, Mitchell had been arrested, but some of his army buddies had bought him free not even two days later.  
He'd run off though and nobody knew where the heck was.

Riley was currently sitting in the library, reading a book while Davis doze, comfortably leaning against her. From time to time he would twitch or flinch randomly, or his breath hitched and he sighed softly. She looked over at him, her eyes tracing his frame. The scars on his back were faded slightly but knowing where she had to look, she still found them. She gently caressed his canopy with her wing, making him purr quietly. They had been together for a while but had broken up a month ago. Sighing softly she turned her attention back to the book. It was „The strange death of liberal england“, it wasn't really all that interessting but if she wanted to finish the semester she had to read it. Her head jerked up as three other males bursted into the room, succesfully waking up Davis, who flinched badly and looked around spooked. „Can you believe it? These damned Japanese destroyed all of pearl Harbour!“ shouted one of them, another one joined in on his ranting and declared that something had to be done. „Davis, what do you say to that? Isn't your Dad in the army?“ „He is, but we don't talk to each other anymore“ „Huh. Why not?“ „I don't want to talk about it“ replied Davis quietly. The other Males shrugged and drove away again. Davis was silent for a while. „If the US will join this war, I'll probably be forced to join too.“ he whispered softly, a single tear made it's way down his nose. „Why? If you don't want to fight then they have no right to force you to.“ said Riley softly, gingerly wiping the tear away and giving him a peck on the cheek. „I fear it's not that easy. My father still has a great amount of influence, when he puts me on the list I'll have no choice but to join, otherwise they'll arrest me and put me behind bars.“ sighed the P-51. Riley frowned sadly, she sincerely hoped that Davis wouldn't have to go, but the plan was already set into motion.

It didn't take two weeks for the recruiting to beginn, and as predicted Davis would have to go to California, for booth camp. Riley met him at the airport the day he was supposed to depart to the Westcoast and pulled him into a tight embrace. Sobbing harshly, she pressed her face into his chest. „Promise that you'll be careful! Oh God, please, promise me that you'll be back!“ she cried through her tears. „I promise, Riley!“ he whispered harshly before he hugged her one last time and gently pried her off. Then he bowed down and took a small leather weelclip off of his right front gear. Putting it on Riley's gear he looked into her torqoise eyes and whispered, „I'll take this back, promise“. Then, with a last sad smile he gave her a short nuzzle and lined up on the runway. A suspicious sting behind his eyes. Taking off he looked back and shouted „I'LL MISS YOU!“ Riley sobbed softly but whispered „I'll miss you too“ back.

Looking after his retreating form until she couldn't see him anymore she slowly made her way back to college, oblivious to the fact that her whole life would dramatically change within the next few hours.

As she arrived at the building she was surprised to see her parents talking to the principal. They were acompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, and their son, George. The two older De Havilland Commets were the founders of her Dad's rivaling company. As her mother spotted her she rolled up to her with a huge, happy grin. „Hello darling, Your father and I have great news for you.We just took you out of college, and now that this Davis boy is gone you'll finally be able to spent some time with your future husband. Please say hello to George, sweetcore, we arranged the marriage for today in three weeks, isn't that just wonderful? Don't answer that dear, the question was rethorical.“ Ribbed her mother as she opened her mouth to protest. _Husband?!? Marriage!!?! What the flying fuck, I'm barely twentyone, I have other interests than a stupid marriage. And certainly not with that disgusting George!_. As if on cue, George opened his mouth, his long tongue slid out and he stuck it into his nose, once it came back out it was coated in green slime. Riley thought she was going to vomit every second as she watched George put his tongue back into his mouth. He looked at her and grinned, his dull grey eyes showed no sign of intelligence and his teeth were crooked and yellow. She grimaced as she thought about having to marry that guy soon, and a deep sadness built up inside her core as she realized that her parents had made up their mind already. She tried to persuade her mother into rethinking her decision but that only ended with her getting yelled at by her father, who reasoned his choice with the excuse that George wasn't so bad and that their marriage would fuse both companies together. He was a different plane since Mitchell's attack, blind on the left eye he had become cold and distant. As she opened her mouth to try it one last time he practically roared: „YOU WILL MARRY HIM WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE PROTESTS!!“. „How can you do this to me??!! I had dreams Dad! I wanted to study, become a lawyer, not a god damn housewife!!“ „SHUT UP! You will marry George Anderson, Basta! And if you don't, then you may as well pack your stuff and fly after your O-so-great Davis! Maybe when you die in war you'll finally realize that he'll only bring you misery!“ „I HATE YOU!!!“ She fled from campus after that, weeping bitterly as all of her dreams burst and shattered into millions of little pieces. She longed for Davis to be there for her now, but she knew that the chances were high that she would maybe never see him again. She wasn't as foolish as to think that he might return from war, or that when he came back he might not have found another mate.

After about two hours of aimlessly wandering around she came to the outskirts of town. Seemingly endless fields started here. She drove forwards and looked into the setting sun on the west. She always loved watching the sun set, just like now. The sky seemed to burn, only to turn into a soothing lavender minutes later, then turn into a tender pink, until it would vanish into the pitch black of night, the only sources of light being the stars that shone above her head and guided her way back home.

The two Havillands were in the living room together with her parents. „Where's George?“ she asked softly. „Oh he's in your room sweetcore.“ Drawled her mother, seemingly unfazed by her daughter's earlier outburst. Her father still glowered though. Riley felt her entire body go rigid as she realized that her wanna-be-future-husband had entered her own personal territory. Furious she rolled into the room and she thought she would snap as she found him sitting on _her_ Bed, looking through old pictures of _her_ and Davis she had hidden in a cardboard box beneath the bed. „Who told you that you could enter? And who allowed you to open that?!“ she asked coldly. „Hey bitch, we're gonna be married soon, and then I don't like you to have any secrets from me. And I also don't like the way you look at this guy in these pictures. You won't see him again. And ya know, if you wanna to go to work, then you've got the wrong plane. You're gonna do all I say, no matter how humiliating. I say suck me, you're gonna suck me, when I want to mate, we'll mate, and I don't care whether you'll like it or not. Oh, and you won't go anywhere without me, am I clear, honey?“ „Fuck you, you little bastard!“ She yelled and roughly shoved him out of the room. Slamming the door shut she locked it. She felt hot anger seethe in her as she heard him yell "Oh no Imma fuck you!" through the closed doors. She started to tremble and felt hot tears in her eyes. Trying to hold them back she staggered back to her bed, sniffling softly she collapsed onto it. She felt how her anger subsided and her core sunk, her chest started to ache from the strain of trying not to cry. But she knew that she was fighting a loosing battle, and soon she was crying for all she would loose.

Three weeks passed faster than she'd like. She'd found out that George was not just a spoiled brat but also an alcoholic. He took what he wanted, if needed even with bodily force. On the day of her marriage she was the saddest plane in the universe. He had promised her that once they were alone he would explore her inside and out, and she was afraid of that. Her mother cooed and „awww“-ed as she inspected her from all sides. Her light blue, purple and black paint job had been swapped for a bright piggy-pink. She hated pink. Tears glittered in the corners of her eyes and she had trouble to keep a straight face as her father led her down the aisle an hour later. George waited for her already, he looked as dumb as always, a lusty grin was plastered on his face. She sobbed quietly as the pastor asked her to say 'yes I do', George had practically shouted it, and he was staring at her,as if he wanted to read her mind. She could feel and smell his hot, stinky breath on her cheek. „Yes.........I do“ _NO I DON'T!! I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T_ she whispered quietly, the moment George's lips smashed on hers she wanted to recoil and puke. His tongue forced it's way inside her mouth and she had to stop herself from biting down on it. His breath smelled like foul eggs and his mouth tasted like a trashbin. She gasped for air as he retreated again and felt the vomit sit in her throat. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks now and she trembled as she thought about just how disgusting it would get once another thing of him was inside her. She wished to awake from the nightmare her life had turned into and for a brief moment she thought she saw pitty in her mother's eyes. But it vanished as quickly as it had come.

As the party started she stayed in the corner of the room, glad for being alone for once. The music that played was terrible, she hated hip-hop and electric.

Meanwhile in California, Davis was making good progress. He had quickly shown the higher ranked officers that he was capable of leading and very responsible. His training went well and once one of the instructors had even called him up into their hangar. Offering him an apprenticeship to become an instructor himself. He had happily accepted, and his training would begin soon. And yet, despite all the happiness he felt here, he longed to be back home, with his mother, and with Riley. He wondered how the Cropduster was faring. She had written him a tearstained letter in which she explained that she had been forced to marry some disgusting other plane. He just hoped that she would be okay. He wished that he could be there for her.

Back with Riley things were about to take a turn for the worst. George lead her to a large room on the upper floor of his huge mansion. Everything smelled like rotting wood and was covered in cobwebs and dust. He stopped in front of a large door, unceremonously shoving her inside the dimmly lit room. The air was humid in here, and hot. Everything was rotten and the scent of decay lay heavy in the air. She yelped in surprised pain as he ripped off her bridal veil and tossed it into the corner. He growled and forced her backwards. „George, stop. I don't want you!“ she said firmly but the bigger Commet didn't care. With a swiftness she wouldn't have admitted to him he came around to her left. She squealed in distress as she felt his teeth in her neck, instinctively she froze. She whimpered and blank fear coursed through her as he mounted and covered her. She could hear him chuckle and say, "Told ya I'd explore your insides, Bitch", and felt something wet and hard at her tail.Steeling herself for the pain she opened up, knowing that fighting would only end badly for her. She cried softly as her dry, unprepared slit was exposed to the monster above her. „.....no......!...“

Her pained scream echoed through the mansion's hallways as he sheated himself inside her, tearing her.

In this moment, she wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankies for reading!  
> Comments are appreaciated and will be answered!


	3. You're in the air force now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis is in the army now.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, welcome back everybody!  
> I just want to give a warning for this chapter, it contains aircraft making some love if you don't like it, don't read it! 
> 
> To all my other readers, have fun!
> 
> And just a little heads up on my HC for the reproductive compartments of living machines:  
> Both have the male and the female genderorgans.  
> With Planes:  
> They are located on the underside of the plane, halfway between the beginning of the belly and the tail.You can imagine it a bit like with crocodiles, all you see are two short, narrow slits. Going from tail to belly the first slit contains the female organs. They are made out of a soft, rubber like tissue that's able to widen and enlongate.
> 
> The second slit contains the Phallus. It's made out of a soft, but robust malleable kind of metall. It's core is made out of rubber, and it's "case" is a soft metall, like aluminium.  
> It's retracting into the slit whenever it's not needed and stays hard . With Planes considered males it's a bit bigger and wider than with "females". Both are capable of carrying young.  
> Depending on the breed and size they can have only one (Jumbo jets) or even up to twelve (Fight jets, Biplanes) young. For this explanation I chose planes of about Davis size.
> 
> The "Mother" will also nurse the pupps with a special, oily milk like fluid.  
> With aeroplanes the mom lies down, raises one wing and opens a long panel on her/his belly that contains between two and thirteen small hoses which she/he uses to nurse the pupps with
> 
> Helicopters:  
> The slits are located on the bridge between the aircraft's body and it's tail. Undepending on Breed and size they most of the time only birth one pupp, and very rarely two. If tins are born they are only about half as big as a single cub and will also take longer to fully mature. 
> 
> Helicopters got the short stick when it comes to nursing, the mother will have to lay down completely, which makes them and their pupps very vulnerable. They only nurse their pupps when their mate or another close friend is near by. They open a panel on their underside that contains only two hoses, since helicopters usually only give birth to one, rarely to two pupps.
> 
> There are only few exceptions to that with Helicopters, for example Windlifter, Skycranes nurse their pupps while standing, since they are unable to get back up once they are on their side.
> 
> Lastly Cars:  
> It's located on their undercariage, between the rear wheels. Usualy they have only one pupp too, but twins are not uncommon either.
> 
> cars have it probably the easiest. They just have to rise up a bit on their wheels so the pupps can crawl beneath them. The mother has three hoses on their undercariage between front ant rear wheels.
> 
> And a big thanks to MOONLIGHTFLOWER for Beta reading this! You're an angel sweetie!

Two years passed faster than he would have thought. He had risen in the ranks and had soon earned the rank of staff Seargent. He had a lot he had to be grateful for. His own instructor, a Spitfire named Johnston Flake, had given him one of his famous yet rare, 1000 watt smiles as he'd passed his test with flying colors. He liked Flake, he had a mellow, kinda goofy personality, and yet he could be hard and cold when the situation needed it. In the beginning it had been the former, but after some time he thawed up with him. By now, he was more like a close friend than a superior officer. But lately he had gotten the feeling that Flake might want to be more than just be friends, he'd seen it in the way the older male had bitten his bottom lip whenever he had unintentionally moved a certain way and accidentally exposed his grey belly. Or in the way he had lingered around to make sure he was okay after a piece of shrapnell from an exploded barrell had pierced his wing. And while Davis did find the other quite attracting, he didn't love him, at least not in a lover kind of way. His constant worrying though was kinda......cute...though......somehow.....  
He'd also made friends with some of the other instructors already. One he especcialy liked, Skipper Riley, a F-4U 1 Corsair. He and his students would join them on the flysenhower, but Davis and his own Protégés would then continue onward to Great Britain.  
Right now, he sat infront of his desk in the room he was assigned to use as an office on the air base in California. Thinking about what he could write he took the pen in his mouth. His thoughts spiralled around one plane only. She just wouldn't leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried to think of something else. Sighing, he started to fill the white sheet with ink.

>> My dearest Riley,  
I don't know if this letter will reach you in time. Or if you're even still waiting for me.  
In four days the boys and I will bord the USS. D. Dwight Flysenhower, an aircraft carrier who will bring us the USS Ranger.  
He will bring us to the UK, I don't know what will await us there, or where we'll be stationed.  
Remember when we had dreamed about going to Paris once? If possible, I'll sent you a small Eifeltower.  
I will not be foolish now, I don't know if I'll ever return, if not, I just want to thank you. I want to thank you for all the wonderful, all the painful, all the amazing and happy moments we've spent together. They were the best thing in my life.  
You were the best thing in my life.  
I know we broke up, but a piece of me still loves you. I understand if you don't feel the same.  
I miss you a lot, I hope you are well. How is George treating you?   
I'll send you a card when we arrive in Europe.  
Oh, and believe it or not, but my training to become an instructor is almost over now. I'm already training twelve young P-51s, they're very capable and I'm quite proud of them. I've made friends with one of the other instructors too. He's a corsair, Skipper Riley. He's training the fearsome „Jolly Wrenches“. He's a great guy. I won't be able to write for a while now, so please don't worry about me.  
Sincerely and in Love,  
Your Judge Davis. <<

Folding the letter, he kissed it, put it into an envelope and threw it into the mailbox. He just hoped that it would reach her. He had written her letters before, but he hadn't received any answers yet. 

A knock on the door caught his attention. „Enter“ he said halfheartedly. He didn't pay much attention to the door, it was probably just another one of the messenger boys. For some reason the kids were scared of him, Flake had said it was because of the scars. A deep, feminine chuckle made him whip around. He got the surprise of his lifetime as suddenly his mother stood in the doorframe. A big smile spread on his face and he rolled over to her. Meeting him in a loving embrace she pressed her cheek against his and purred. Oh, how he had missed that sound. Parting after a few minutes of simply basking in each others presence he asked:„Mom, what are you doing here?“. She looked at him, a sad, yet proud smile on her face. „I'm here to say goodbye to my Baby. You have no idea just how much I love you, and just how proud I am of you. Please, promise me that you'll be careful, always keep an eye on your surroundings. And be careful who you trust, okay?“ she asked, a tremor in her voice. Tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes and her bottom lip quivered slightly, no matter how hard she bit it to keep it from doing exactly that. He noticed her dishelved looking appearance, her silver and deep green paint hat flaked off in some places, she looked very tired and like as if she was in pain. „I promise, ma. I promise“ He whispered, before he leaned forwards and pulled the older female in a tight embrace. The dam broke and she wept into his side, wettening his back and making his core sink. „I love you so incredibly much, my dear. Please, oh god please, don't ever forget that!“ choked Catrice. „I love you too mom!“ he rasped. 

He didn't want to see her so worried and desperate, but he was glad that she had come. Her presence worked like an anchor for him and the nervouseness and anxiety he'd felt all day slowly seeped out of every seam and joint of his body, leaving him with a deep, but good feeling kind of exhaustion. She slowly calmed down after a while but stayed in his embrace. He didn't wanted her to leave, in fact, he was afraid of leaving her alone. Especially now when his psychotic father had returned from prison after he'd attacked her when she'd told him that she had filled out the divorce papers. Because he'd been drunk the court had only given him nine months, on probation. He had beaten her bloody but she had managed to flee out onto the street, where a passing truck was able to restrain him. After a while he could feel her lean more heavily against him, and if he listened closely he could hear that her breathing had slowed considerably. She had fallen asleep. Smiling softly he carefully maneuvered her over to the sleepingmat, which sat in the corner of the room and collected dust. Gently laying her down on it he covered her with a soft, grey plush blanket he'd hidden away in the lowest drawer of the cupboard. Laying down beside her he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. The bond he had to her was thousand times stronger than the one he had to his father. 

Despite all their arguments, mainly about playing with Riley, she'd always been there for him. She had by now also explained why she didn't like Riley. Apparently her own parents had wanted her to marry Frank but the Spitfire had married Lindsay. As the product of their love, and as a reminder what she never had, she simply had projected her hate onto the poor girl, although she was the last one who could be blamed for anything. He'd forgiven her all her harsh comments after that explanation and their bond had even strengthened. When he'd come home from school with an 'F' in Maths, teary eyed and completely devastated, she had hugged and cuddled him until he'd almost suffocated, followed by a tickle fight. Then she'd made him his favorite meal and they had watched his favorite movie.. At those times, he'd felt like they were a healthy family. But of course, his father always had to crush his happieness. He would yell at him, how he dared to come home with such a grade and then send him to his room. Sighing softly he felt his body relax as he slipped more and more into a gentle daze. Leaving all his worries behind.

He hadn't even realized that he'd fallen asleep until someone gently shook him awake. „Davis, hey Davis. C'mon kiddo wake up“ He slowly blinked himself awake and startled as he came face to face with Flake and his mother. The wine red and silver Spitfire chuckled softly as Davis tried to explain why there was a female in his office, but Flake broke him off with a deep, throaty bark of laughter. „Why didn't you tell me that you were the son of Catrice, kiddo“ Davis was dumbstruck. „You know each other?!“ „Yes, we were inseparable in college and Flake even jumped in as best man at the wedding“ said his mother with a bright smile. „And your mother was also my first crush“ admitted Flake with a blush. Catrice chuckled „I was your first in more ways than one“ she chirped, which made Flake blush even more. He giggled awkwardly before he cleared his throat and stared at the suddenly very interessting floor. Catrice chuckled again, then her expression turned sad. „Darling, I have to get back to the hospital. We are awaiting a new patient soon,“ turning to Flake she added „Take care of my son, and please make sure that he'll come back.“ „Yes Ma'am“ was his response, then he saluted her. She smiled faintly and made her way to the door. Davis staggered back up on his gear, wincing as Flake slapped him on the back with a wing and lead him back outside. Accompanying the older female outside he nuzzled her goodbye. „I love you mom, more than you can imagine“ he said quietly. „I know. I love you too, my little dragonfly“ was the last thing she said before she took off. He looked after her, sniffling quietly as he realized that this might have been the last time he'd ever see her again. 

Slowly making his way back to his office he took a good look around. For the first time he realized just how beautiful the landscape was. The rolling hills in the distance, the small forest in front of them, the birds chittered and chattered, the flowers bloomed and their sweet scent filled the air. This was his home, and soon he would leave for a 'nother world. Flake chuffed softly before he snorted, tapped Davis flank and said, „Come with me boy“. Davis followed him into the base, they drove through hallway after hallway until they reached a large steel door. Flake opened it with a key and waved him inside. Davis hesitated but did as told. The room was comfortably furnished, yet it didn't seem very luxurious. The floor was hardwood, a mahagony desk stood to the left, a simple but comfy looking nest-shaped bed on the right. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and enlightened the room in a gentle yellow light. 

Davis had never been here before. It seemed as if it was regularly used, there wasn't a spec of dust anywhere. „Where are we? And what are we doing here?“ asked Davis softly. 

„ These are my private quarters and, there's......there is something I have to tell you kiddo, and, I beg of you, please don't hate me for this“ said Flake softly. 

„I promise I won't hate you, but what makes you even think I could?“ asked the younger P-51.

Flake looked very unsure, almost vulnerable even. „I've fallen in love with you, Davis. I don't know when nor how, but whenever I get close to you my core starts racing, I get hot when I think of you and feel like as if somethings missing when I'm without you.“ Admitted the older Plane quietly. He looked like he was waiting for Davis to yell at him, to maybe call him a perv, or something else. He was staring at the ground, flaps down in open submission and belly close to the ground in anticipated fear. As Davis didn't say anything he slowly looked up, and startled as he found the younger plane only a foot away. 

„I was aware of that already. And if I'm honest, then I feel honored that you consider me so special. Unfortunately, I can't reciprocate your feelings for me to the amount that you might wish me to, but I can still be there for you. Whether just as protégé, close confidant or as friend with benefits, that's your choice, Flake. But please be aware that my core belongs to someone else.“ Flake looked surprised then crushed and lastly Davis thought he might have seen hope in his eyes. 

„Would,..........would friends with.....you know.....benefits...work for…..for you?“ asked the older Plane, his voice was squeaky and high. Davis chuckled but instead of answering he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the older's mouth. He smiled slightly as he could hear Flake moan into the kiss, apparantly so relieved by the outcome that he was high from euphoria. Not knowing what else to do they continued to kiss each other. Slowly Davis grew more bold and he started to touch the older male. Appearantly poor Flake was pretty deprived of any and everything that resembled pleasure and he surprised Davis and himself as he peaked after Davis had just harmlessly caressed his Flanks with his wing. The younger P-51 chuckled as he held the older spitfire while he trembled and gasped. Once he had calmed down again he leaned heavily against the younger Plane, sighing softly as his body started to shut down. „Sorry“ he whispered. „What for?“ asked Davis while he gently lead the older plane over to the bed. „Don't know. Just felt right to say it“ admited Flake through a yawn. Davis smiled and laid down beside the other plane.

He would take care of the sticky mess in the corner once he'd gotten a good nap. 

Davis awoke a few hours later as somebody gently licked over his head. He slowly blinked himself awake and found himself still in the bed, Flake lying next to him. He looked over to the older male and chuckled as he found him staring at him out of hooded, stormy blue-ish grey eyes. But there was something strange about him, he seemed to be forcing himself to lay still, but Davis could see that his lower body was moving gently. „What are you doing, Flake?“ he asked softly, concerned for his new friend's well being. Flake shuddered, squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered quietly before he, instead of answering, simply lifted his tail. A sticky tread conected it to the bed and more seeped down and onto the sheets. Davis looked from where his instructor had rubbed himself against the sheets to Flake's face. The older Spitfire looked at him with a mix of embaressment, shame and fear. But there was also some need and a quiet plead in his eyes. „Ohh Flake, what-“ „Please....!...What, what you did...it..it felt so good! I-I can't help it, please I-. Don't hate or judge me Davis, please! I just, I – I dunno I-ah-ahh!“ Davis silenced the older plane with a simple solution. 

Gently biting into the other's neck, he mounted, and entered him. 

Flake arched upwards, his mouth open in a soft cry of pleasure. Davis gave him a few minutes to adjust, even though the amount of natural lubrication wouldn't requite it, before he set a slow, tender pace. Each gentle stroke was rewarded with a gasp, whimper or moan and Davis leaned down to kiss the obviously entrailed plane's canopy. „How could you think that I would ever judge you? Want and need are core instincts, and pleasure is something that we all need and want. There's nothing you have to be ashamed about. But whoever deprived you so much of physical contact and comfort that you have to beg for it, tch!, Was a damned fool! I could never blame you for trying to make yourself feel good, my friend. Never.“ He rasped into the older male's ear. 

Feeling pity as he shivered and moaned beneath him. Davis could vaguely remeber having heard Flake's backstory. His wife had left him after he joined in and since then he hadn't found anybody, and since mating and love were frowned upon in the air force he hadn't even considered trying something with any of the other officers. He felt his own core clench in conflict, was he betraying Riley with this? Technically they weren't together anymore and so he was free to be with whomever he pleased, right? But he had also sworn his core to her, so he did belong to her, didn't he? He was ripped out of his thoughts as Flake cried out, he tensed and Davis stopped, not wanting to risk bruising the older male. Davis payed special attention to his face, the slight freckles on his cheeks were damn cute. Once Flake had come down from his peak Davis continued, making the already sensitive Plane squirm a bit. He kept his thrusts short but deep, and on the gentle side, tenderly coaxing another good climax out of the poor plane beneath him before he reached his own. He spent himself inside Flake and moaned as the Spitfire seemed to lock around him. Once he was certain that his climax was over he gently slid out of the older male. Flake seemed to be still riding out the aftershocks of his peaks and he wore a dreamy, dazed expression. Davis laid down beside him and pulled him close, nuzzling the slowly cooling frame. „That was amazing“ whispered Flake after some time. Davis chuckled. „Glad you enjoyed it“ Flake `mhmm´'d and drifted off, Davis following soon after, a gentle smile on his face....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!  
> You guys know the drill, comments are always appreciated, and once I find the time, will be answered!


	4. In the tines of a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis boards the USS Ranger and a nightmare brings him into the tines of a kind old stranger.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, I'm back with another chapter!  
> I apologize for the delay but we got family staying over and school kills my freetime.
> 
> **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC; HORROR SCENES THAT MAY NOT BE SUITED FOR EVERYONE! READER DESCRETION IS ADVICED!!**
> 
> I DONT own planes nor cars!

The four days passed faster than Davis would have thought possible, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about what had happened between Flake and himself. He didn't love the older Male, he had only helped him release some stress. At least that's what he told himself. Flake had been ordered to stay in the US, while Davis would depart. He hated the devastated expression on the older Plane's face and hoped he would be alright. As love deprived as he had been, the little bit of affection that Davis had shown towards him must've been like heaven. 

The P-51 sighed as he looked over his students, eleven young, strong and proud males, and one, not less strong and intelligent young female. She had good leading qualities and if he'd been able, Davis would have suggested her to take an officer's career branch. But she was his student and that meant that she would become just another soldier. 

For now at least.

Flying to the Flysenhower proved to be more complicated than he thought, not just was the airspace around the watercraft extremely guarded, neither he, nor his students had ever landed on a moving runway before. The Flysenhower watched them as each one of them made an approach, the first plane that landed was Jimmy, the most clumsy of the young P-51s. He landed further down the runway than Davis would have liked but the Corsairs and Forklifts that awaited them cheered none the less. Sydney, the female, was next, her left main gear hit the edge of the ship and she slid several feet across the ship's deck before one of the Corsairs stopped her. The planes around them erupted into applause and cheers. The other Planes landed without any misshaps, and then it was Davis' turn.  
He approached the Carrier at the right angle, extended all of his flaps and landed gracefully on the runway. 

Living on a ship with almost 80 other planes was a whole lot different than living on a ground army base. You couldn't just simply drive away and have some peace, and you also first had to get used to the constant gentle movement of the deck beneath your wheels. Then there was the constant thrumm and humm of the Flysenhower himself. The Mustang had gotten a pretty big scare as he'd first gotten to the lower decks and had been greeted by the sound of a pounding core. Skipper had later explained that he would be able to hear the big plane breath from their room, and he'd been right. It had been strange at first, but by now, it had become his lullaby. 

Davis shared a room with Skipper, as officer, even just a minor one, he had a bit more luxury than his students. 

Although he wouldn't object if Skipper stopped snoring at night. 

The two days that he and his students spent on the Flysenhower passed quite quickly, and before he knew it they were on their way to the USS Ranger. 

The ship was smaller than the Flysenhower and they were greeted by a grumpy looking Grumman Wildcat. The older Plane looked at all of them out of squinted, stern eyes. He looked about as pleased to see them as a ghost when the exorcist arrives.

„So, you're the kids the General phoned me about, hrn? Well, welcome on board of the USS Ranger, I, am Admiral Welles. We will reach the coast of Norway in ten days, so don't get too comfortable. Your quarters are on the lower east decks, if one of you is behaving against our standing rules he or she will face a disciplinary issue and depending on the amount of dishonorable behaviour , they will also spent a night in our vessel's very own arrest cell. Got any questions? No? Well, then you are dismissed!“ With that Mr.I-die-when-I-smile completed a three point turn and rolled to the elevator on the Ranger's nose, dissapearing beneath the massive vessel's hull. „Well boys, you heard him.Get acquainted with the new surroundings, and say hello to the locals, but don't do anything stupid!“ The younger Planes acknowledged his dissmisal with soft snorts and „Aye Sir“'s. 

On their second night on the Ranger they got into a storm. The ship rose on the waves like a child's toy in a bathtub and Davis felt how the fuel in his tanks sloshed around uncomfortably. 

It was extremely hard to get aircraft to vomit, but the violent shaking and tossing of the deck beneath him made Davis empty his tank's contents down the side of the ship's long nose once they were out on calm sea again. Once he had reliefed himself he sagged low in his gear and rested, hoping that purging once was enough. The Ranger looked at him with pity and one of the deckpitties lead him to the sickbay. A friendly female Pittie awaited him and allowed him to lay down on a soft mat. He was asleep in less than two minutes. And he dreamed. 

_The house was empty. Nobody was around, neither mother, who would work in the garden and take care of her flowers, nor father, who would read the newspaper. Slowly he rolled out of the house, and onto the street. It was empty too._

_All houses were empty._

_Mrs Wimbleton didn't weed her squash garden. Mr and Mrs Humphrey didn't argue. Mr Taleson didn't bring the milk._

_The entire street seemed like dead._

_Slowly Davis rolled down the empty street to Mr and Mrs Williams' house. It looked strange. The doors and windows were wide open, the garden was destroyed and a strange smell came from the inside of the house. Slowly he made his way inside. „Hello? Mr. Williams? Riley? Is anybody home?“ his voice echoed lonely in the large house. Everything looked like it hadn't been used in years. A thick layer of dust and dirt coated everything, and it smelled of decay. Then he heard a thin whimper come from the upper floor. He came up and looked into the rooms. Riley's room was empty, no bed, no table, no pictures and posters. Just plain white walls and a sterile concrete floor. The second room was the Master bedroom. The sheets on the bed were torn, and the lamp on the nightstand was broken. The last room was a little storage room. A black, thick fluid seeped out from beneath the door and cockroaches and flies gathered around it. Another thin whimper came from the inside of the room. Davis could feel his entire body go rigid and tense the closer he came to the door. A sickeningly sweet smell came from that door, and it got stronger with each inch he came closer. And then he stood in front of it. His breaths came in shaky, fast pants._

_He grabbed the handle and opened the door._

_He screamed at what he saw._

_Riley laid chained to the floor, her wings were missing, deep infected bite wounds on her back and neck seeped pus. She convulsed steadily and with shock Davis watched as she deliverd a half-rotten pup. He recoiled, crying and screaming as suddenly the pup moved and turned to stare at him out of empty, soulless eyes. It opened it's little mouth and thick, black blood gushed out. Then Riley moved and looked at him. Her brilliant turquoise eyes glowed in the dark and she stared at him, tears ran down her cheeks. „Help us“ she croaked. „Help us, help us, help us“ More voices joined in and shocked, Davis watched as an army of dead pups crawled towards him. His tail hit the wall and it collapsed, trapping him in the hallway together with the steadily closer coming, half dead babies. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the first one touched him and started to climb up on him. He tried to shake them off but with each one that he got rid off two more climbed on him. He could feel them start to bite him now, his body burned with pain and he cried in panic as a numb feeling spread throughout his body. Then one climbed onto his nose and purged onto his enginecowling. He screamed and trashed but they didn't recoil_

_Suddenly the pupps turned into a single, black goo, that enveloped and swallowed him. He could feel how it wrapped around him, bending his wings off angle and morphing his body out of shape._

_And then something cold and wet gushed over him...._

….and he gasped, recoiled and hid in a corner, terrified, high pitched screeches and whines errupted from his engine and he was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. „Woah woah woah, Davis, jeez calm down! It's okay, you just had a nightmare, it's okay“ soothed the pittie. She slowly approached the terrified plane and carefully placed a tine on his cheek, pulling him into an embrace. Davis pressed against her, breathed in her scent and focused on her corebeat. He was dripping wet with water and sweat, his body shook, and his core raced. „What did you dream about that scared you so much that you screamed?“ asked the older Forklift after some time. Her voice was raspy and warm, and she held him tightly, caressed his nose and cheek. „I had a- a girlfriend back on shore. We broke up after a couple of m-months a-and her parents forced her to marry a stranger. I dreamed that the house she lived in was rotten and she was there. Her wings were gone and she- she, she gave birth to dead pupps!! They were half rotten and then they suddenly moved in on me! I- I thought it was real!“ Davis cried softly and tried to hide behind the older female. „Shhh hey, it's okay. Nightmares happen to all of us, they're nothing that we should be ashamed about, my dear. I know that they can seem very real, but often times they're just our brains and cores, that try to deal with traumatizing experiences. Has something ever happened that traumatized you?“ she asked softly. „Yeah. My dad almost killed me as I was ten. H-he didn't wanted me to play with my best friend cause she was a-a c-cropduster, and later my girlfriend. H-he hated her and he punished me when I came back from playing with her. I almost died because of him!“ He cried. The Forklift said nothing, but pulled him close and held him tight. And slowly, Davis calmed down, feeling completely safe in the tines of a stranger......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thankies for reading!  
> Comments are as always apreaciated and will be answered!


	5. Norway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis arrives in Norway......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm stuck with a major cold and didn't get much writing done, but I also didn't want to leave you completely without a chapter so, here ya go!

After the nightmare of a decaying Riley, Davis was afraid of going back to sleep. He stayed with the older Forklift and she obtained a short „vacation“ for him. Her name was Maria Curtiss and she was one of the oldest who worked on and with the Ranger. The others of the crew had much respect for her and even Admiral Welles obeyed to what she said. Maria helped him to get out of the shock he'd been in and reassured him that it was probably just his nervouseness, fear and sorrow of the break-up with Riley that had morphed into the horrendous nightmare he'd experienced. 

Once he'd gotten over it, he restarted to train his students. 

Which proved to be harder than usual. They were rilled up, anxious and unconcentrated. Some were homesick and others aggressive. Davis really had a _lot_ of patience, but after two days of endless failures, misshaps and embaressments he was done. 

The Kids did well in their usual training flights but when it came to flying oversea he could only clap his wings over his eyes. Jimmy once mistook his own shadow for another plane and scared the living hell out of himself. Sydney found out the difference between normal and a solid core cloud, which ended her up with a broken wing. Charlie, the youngest of his students, mistook one of the Wildcats as enemy and almost ended himself up with a disciplinary issue, hadn't Davis laid in a good word for him. Max, the most reserved of the bunch unintentionally ended up in a brawl between two male Wildcats and in his panic he fell off of the ship. Luckily he didnt get hurt but his unfreewilling bath got him into a lot of trouble with Welles. The old grump was so close to putting the unfortunate kid behind bars hadn't the Ranger chirped up. He had defended the poor kid and instead told the Admiral, who was actualy lower ranked than the ship himself, what had really happened. In response to that Max had been allowed to take a day off from training and he spent it resting with Maria always by his side. The two Wildcats spent the next two days in the Ranger's holding cell. 

As they reached the coast of Norway they were greeted by the Royal Brittish Home Fleet.  
Admiral Bruce Fraser greeted them gruffly but obviously reliefed.. „Welcome in Norway, we've been awaiting you. I suppose you are Judge Davis, squadron trainer and Leader of the 99th airsquadron?“ „Yes Sir, it's an honor to be here,sir“ answered Davis. Fraser nodded and led him to his provisory quarters. On their way they passed the hospital, it was filled with wounded and dying soldiers, civilists and captured enemies. One of the latter caught his eyes. A Young, obviously terrified Messerschmitt b-109 with a broken Wing and twisted propp. He locked eyes with the crying Youngling, his greenish-grey eyes were reddened and puffy and he was trembling. The Messerschmitt gave him a pleading look and Davis felt himself conflicted. The way the young plane looked at him reminded him of the day his father had almost killed him. 

Fraser noticed that and sighed. „Don't worry, we treat them according to the war-law. He's the newest prisoner we made. Even though „rescuee“ fits his case more than pow.“ „Rescuee?“ Repeated Davis. Fraser nodded and turned towards the youngling, who flinched and tried to make himself smaller. Fraser started to roll towards the kid, who was shaking with fear now. At Fraser's sign he followed. „Yes, two british soldiers found him on a lost German base during a reconnaissance mission. Kid had already been in this condition, and in severe shock. We hadn't had time to really get to know him, the germans aren't making things easy.“ he ended his explanation. They had reached the tent now and Davis could hear the kid's plating rattle. He bowed down and got on eyelevel with the kid. Trying to be as unintimidating as possible he softened his voice to a gentle drawl. For once he was glad that his father had made him learn german. „Hallo, Kleiner. Keine Angst, niemand tut dir was. Ich bin Staff Seargent Davis, und du bist?“The kid looked at him out of wide, disbelieving eyes. „S-Sie sprechen deutsch??!!“ he asked, shocked. „Ja, Ich spreche deutsch. Und ich habe dich was gefragt“ said Davis, he tilted his head slightly to the side and gave the kid a soft smile. „Ich bin Finn, Finn Marshall.“ whimpered the Finn. „Nun Finn, was macht ein kind wie du in der Armee?“ „Das Waisenhaus wurde von einer Bombe getroffen und und man sagte uns entweder wir treten bei oder man erschießt uns!“ cried the kid. Davis 'hmm'ed and turned back to Fraser. „You speak German?“ he asked, astounded. „Yes, my father made me learn it since I was four until I turned eleven“ „Hum, you poor kid“ chuckled Fraser.“Well, what did the boy say?“ he asked. „His name is Finn Marshall, he's an orphan and the orphanage he lived in was destroyed by a bomb. The germans gave him two options, either join in, or die“ Fraser frowned and looked over to the kid, who shrank back. „He doesn't look like he would stay loyal to the germans after that. He seems to be trusting you, as of now on I want you to either take him under your wing or send him to somebody you know and trust, back home. I am not going to send a child to war, no matter if american or german. Am I clear?“ „Yes Sir!“ replied Davis. He saluted and Fraser rolled off. Davis deflated and turned back to Finn. He looked over the kid's broken wing and prop and after a couple of minutes he nudged the boy to get him up. „Komm mit Kleiner, Ich bring dich zur Ranger.“ „Ranger?“ „Ein Flugzeugträger“ Finn fell silent and followed obediently. 

Once back at the Ranger Maria took almost an entire day to look over poor Finn. Davis had to use every bit of German he'd learned as child to translate her and the kid to each other. At the end of the day he felt more exhausted than in a long time. As evening came around he rolled to Fraser's office, glad to tell him that the Ranger had agreed to taking the kid back stateside. Flake would then take care of him. 

All in all, it had been a good day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading I hope you enjoyed!   
> Comments are as always very appreciated and will be answered!
> 
> Translations:  
> "Komm mit Kleiner, ich bring dich zur Ranger" = "Come kid, I'll take you to the Ranger"  
> "Ein Flugzeugträger" = "An Aircraftcarrier"


	6. Operation Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis get's his first taste of war......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, this time were at the coast of norway. So put on your winter clothes, grab a cup of Coffee, tea or whatever you prefer, and enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: MINOR CHARACTER DEATHS!!!

Everyone was tense. The ships, the Forklifts, the Planes. All tense. 

After an attack on the german base at Bodo spotters reported that one of their strongest submarines was unable to fight. Shortly afterwards the Ranger, the Tuscaloosa and four Destroyers had been sent towards Bodo to prepare an Airattack. 

They were now accompanied by several Dauntless, Wildcats and Avengers. The six ships were making good progress and in less than two days they reached the position that they had planned to start from. They had split again and consisted of three ships now. 

The attack started at 07:08 am. The Planes launched off of the Ranger's deck and headed towards the oblivious German fleet and the german controlled, norwegian cargoships. 

Davis little flight was accompanied by ten Avengers and six Wildcats. He lead the planes in tight formation across the black sea, searching for their targets. 

As they reached Lokta, an Island, they spotted the Topeka. The norwegian ship sailed under german flag and by the time she spotted the approaching Planes it was too late. Three of the Wildcats succesfully dropped their bombs and hit the ship. Davis gave his own two cents to it and send a couple rounds of bullets at the Topeka's scrambling crew. Soon, red, orange and yellow flames licked hungrily at the Topeka's face and side and the ship surrendered and beached to avoid being sunk. Meanwhile her crew was busy throwing the dead off of the deck. After that first victory some of the wildcats became cocky and they dared to fly closer to the ship and island. 

One of them paid dearly for that.

They watched his scorched frame trundle downwards after he'd been hit by anti-aircraft artillery. Davis spent the next few minutes trying to figure out where that fire came from, and then he spotted them atop the cliff. Three forklifts aiming two A-A machine guns. He gave the signal and they split up, one half of the formation continuing north to terrorize the other ships, while he and the rest would bring hell upon the Forklifts. 

Minutes later Davis felt the heat of a mighty fire on his belly and a glance downwards showed nothing but two burning machinegun shells. Three unrecognizable forms around them. 

They joined the rest of the formation and Davis returned to his lead position. After half an hour they spotted the Vaagan. She sat alone at shore, her lifeboats gone. Deciding that they couldn't risk her providing the enemy with parts and food Davis gave the order to sink the ship. She tried to outrun them but several bombs later they watched her sink to the ground. 

Davis didn't know where the bullets came from but he sure as hell felt them as they bit into his sensitive belly and wings. He grunted in pain and pulled up higher, eying the ship that sat beneath them like a duck on water. It was the La Plata. One of the German ships. He gave the signal and the Wildcats and Avengers send bombs down, followed by some rounds of bullets from the young P-51s. They had four wounded now, him excluded. His left wing slowly turned numb and he knew they couldn't keep up their attack very much longer.

They lost two of their own as they attacked the Skramstad. The german ship fired back viciously and Davis sadly noted the death of Jimmy. The young plane had been hit right into the engine bay by a missile. He was probably dead before he even knew what happened. The same happened to one of the Avengers.   
Charlie suffered damage to his wings and tail.  
Feeling burning rage in his lines he flew right overhead the Skramstad and dropped both bombs that were deployed underneath his wings. With a hint of satisfaction he watched as the bombs tore two huge holes into the ships hull, spilling scrambling Forklifts and blood into the cold water. Some of his students sent down more bullets before they rejoined the Formation. 

They completed their ambush by attacking the Wolsum, a german cargo ship. They suffered another loss as one of the Avengers tumbled from the sky, a smoking hole in his chest. Davis was sure he would never forget the gurgling, choked scream as the plane fell and collided with the black water. 

Flying was incredibly hard when one couldn't feel one side of their body, and right now Davis wasn't sure if he was dead or alive or just something in the middle but he saw Riley flying next to him. Not the half rotten female of his nightmare but the beautiful plane he knew. Her light blue fuselage reflected the morning sun and her brilliant eyes shone with Pride and Love. He blinked and she was gone, and replaced by Sydney. The young female eyed him with worry and he realized that he was panting with his mouth open. Something Planes did when they were close to choking. 

He was shaking by the time they reached the Ranger again and he landed heavily on deck. His gear slipped and he slid across the runway, only stopping after his nose hit the barrier. He registered some Forklifts coming up to him, saying something, but his world turned black and he allowed the strange Riley to lead him away.

„.......-avis?............Davis! Wake up!“ he stirred and moaned in pain as he forced his eyes to open. Someone shone a bright light into his eyes and he groaned again as it set off a wave of nausea and a pounding headache. „There we go, follow the torch, yes, good boy“ praised a familiar female voice. „Ma-Maria?“ he croaked. „Yes it's me. Gosh you gave me a pretty good scare Davis, how dare you just collapse and pass out like that.“ she ribbed, but he could hear a hint of humor in her voice. „Sorry“ he coughed. „What happened?“ he asked softly. „You lead an attack on the German fleet and sustained some injuries. Congratulations to your first real battle scars, Lt. Davis.“ she said with a smile. „I was promoted?!“ he shrieked and jumped up, immediatly regretting it as his head protested with a vicious ache. He moaned in pain and sank down again, hiding his head with a cowed „Oooooooowwwww“ beneath the blanked Maria had draped over him. „Should have told you later eh?“ she chuckled. He mock-glared at her and she stuck out her tongue, he repeated it and giggled as she tapped his nosecone. „How are my troops?“ he asked sadly, he already knew the answer to one of them. „Jimmy is dead, Charlie sustained some damage, the other's are fine body wise. Mental wise I can't say yet. It seems Max is close to breaking down, kid's not made for war and Angelo is currently being treated at the second Sick-bay, he's purging his tanks out.“ she stated sadly. He sighed softly. „I'll go to each of them later on, and I'll write home to Jimmy's parents. They should know that their son died a heroic death on the battlefield.“ he whispered as he laid down again. „Do that. But for now, you should sleep“ she drawled. „You don't hafta tell me twice“ he yawned. Minutes later, he was in Morpheus arms. 

And to his surprise he was greeted there by a smiling Jimmy...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I hope you enjoyed!   
> You got any questions? Just ask, I'll answer them gladly!   
> And as always, comments are dearly appreciated and will be answered!


	7. Beloved enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back on shore with Riley and Catrice.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, welcome back to Love will see us through.   
> I hope you will enjoy, have fun :)

Three years had passed since her forced marriage with George Anderson. 

Since three years her life was a complete nightmare. She wasn't allowed to go out anymore, neither was she allowed to go to work. When she wanted to go see the doctor she had to ask him if he allowed her to leave, and most of the time he said no. Like the time she found out she was pregnant and wanted to abort her pupps. She wasn't ready to be a mother yet. But since she wasn't allowed to put an end to her pregnancy she had been forced to deliver him three pupps last year. Normally, a mother loved her pupps no matter what, but she simply couldn't bring herself to feel any love for them. They were perfect mirrors of their father, and reminded her of her demise. 

At the moment she was in the mansion's kitchen, preparing breakfast. She had the radio on, to keep herself connected to the outside world. Elvis' voice gently drawled out of the static ridden little device and kept her company while she prepared scrambled eggs. As the song ended she finished and was about to turn off the radio as a reporter's voice came out. „And here is Jake Blaketon with the news. And news they are my dear Ladies and Gentleplanes, the american troops stationed in europe have gained complete controll over the sky, and a new unit has formed as well. Everyone here just calls them the „Red Tails“ and man, I can tell ya, these guys fear neither devil nor death! And they've made quite the name for themselves, never lost a single bomber during their raids, but they bring hell to the enemy! Two days ago I was able to their commander on the horn for a interview: young uprising Judge Davis!-“ the reporter went on but Riley didn't listen. Davis was a commander?! How in the world could she have not known about that? Sure she hadn't gotten any letters from him since he'd been deployed in the first place, but those news, he would have told her about that, right? Or had he forgotten her? Had he found another female or male that he found was more worthy of his love? She hadn't noticed that she was crying until she felt a sudden weight on her back. „What' cha cryin' bout, Bitch? Eh? Watch' cha cryin' bout?“ he slurred, the smell of cigarettes and high grade filled her nostrills and she gagged. „I just got some onions in my eyes, George“ she lied. She never used onions, but in his drunken state George believed her. „Well, stap cryin', bitch. Yer babies are waiting for their breakfast so go feed 'em!“ he growled. He slapped her flank, causing her to wince in pain. He chuckled and retreated. She glared into the direction he'd gone before putting the eggs on a plate. Setting it down on the table in the dining room she rolled to the upper floor. Making her way to the childrens room she took a look at herself in the mirror, but regretted it immediatly. She was still stuck in that ugly pink, altough it was very dirty and scratched up. Her neck and shoulders were littered in bitemarks and small punctures and the paint on her back was completely scratched off from the many times George coupled with her each day. She sighed bitterly and rolled into the dirty little room, the three de havilland pupps looked at her with bored indifference. Their dark brown eyes showed no sign of intelligence. Picking them up she gave each a turn to drink, grimacing at the strange feeling as they latched on. 

An hour later she was preparing to leave, she had figured out that after a night of drinking, George slept through the entire day. So she used this time to sneak out of the house. She was about to leave, convinced that the De-Havilland was asleep, as she heard his voice. „And where do you think you're going, bitch?“ he asked, his voice a dangerous growl. She didn't know what to say and instead bit her lip, fratically thinking of an excuse. „The ache in my flanks has gotten worse, I'll go to the hospital, to get it checked, if you allow“ she whispered. „Hrnn, I don't want another bunch of useless pupps. Go, but fucking come back before noon!“ He shouted, turned and left. She exhaled deeply in disbelieving relief. She opened the door and bolted. Happy to be allowed outside for once. 

After she'd come about a mile away her sides started to ache for real. At first just a slight pain, but soon it became uncomfortable and as she rounded another mile it turned worryingly bad. Deciding that maybe the hospital wasn't such a bad idea to go to, she turned and drove into it's direction. 

Half an hour later she arrived, crouched and panting. Her entire frame felt like it was ablaze and she staggered through the entrance into the hall. She gasped out a „Help“ before she collapsed and passed out. 

Catrice was busily stacking some medications as a ruccus in the entrance hall caught her attention. Curiosly she looked around the corner, startling as she saw Riley lying on her belly. She dropped everything she had in her mouth and rushed over to the unconscious cropduster. „Riley, Riley? Can you hear me?“ she asked, but she didn't get any response. „Get two nurses here, bring her into the shock room, now!“ she ordered. Heartbeats later two pitties rushed over and rolled the poor Cropduster into a room. Catrice followed behind, trying to sort her distraught thoughts. 

She hooked Riley up to oxygen, and took an ultrasound of her flanks. She didn't like how sunken in they were. The results shocked her. The poor girl had a severe infection at her womb. The tissue was badly inflamed and swollen. „This has to be treated and that removed or it could criple her“ she said to one of the nurses. The Forklift looked at the results, shocked as well and nodded. Then she sped off, trying to find the anesthesist. 

Only a few minutes later she startled as she heard soft crying come from the bed behind her. She turned around and saw that Riley was awake, and seemingly in the beginning of an emotional breakdown. 

Her mother instincts flared up viciously and she rolled over to the crying female, her engine purring softly. 

„Hey, what's wrong sweetie? It's alright“ She whispered. 

„I can't tell you! He'll kill me!“ replied Riley through hiccuping sobbs. 

„He won't find out, I'm bound to silence, whatever you tell me, will not leave this room, I promise“ she reassured, gently stroking over Riley's back. 

Riley hesitated but then everything broke free. „I can't live with him anymore! He's so cruel and uncaring and he's hurting me, I can't go back to him! I don't wan't to be with him anymore! He forced me to deliver his offspring and now he doesn't even want them! But I can't bring myself to love them! Oh God, I want to die!“ she cried, hugging the blanket tightly. 

„Riley, Riley! No,no,no,no, death is no solution! I know what it's like to live with an abusive mate, believe me, I do. But killing yourself is no option. Riley, I know your father and my mate don't get along, but believe me when I say that I hold no grudge against you anymore. Mitchell is gone, if you want, then you can live with me for the time being“ she offered. 

It seemed as though Riley had only now noticed that she was talking to Davis's mother and her crying slowly ceased. „You don't hate me?“ she asked squeaky voiced. „No, my dear. I've done you unjust by putting my blame on you, and I ask you to forgive an old fool like me, if you can, that is“ she said. „I can, and I do forgive you, Catrice. And I gratefully take your offer“ she whispered, fresh tears slid down her cheeks, but Catrice knew that they weren't from sadness. She smiled and pulled the smaller cropduster into a hug, Riley returning it with more strength than Catrice would have given her. „Thank you, Catrice“ she whispered. „It's alright, we girls must stick together, right?“ asked the older Mustang. Riley smiled in agreement. „But, now I have some bad news for you, Riley. I suppose you came here because your sides hurt so badly?“ 

„Yes“ 

„Well, we found that you got a severe infection and some of the tissue of your womb will have to be removed to prevent a case of proud flesh. If we leave it untreated it could make you infertile, if we take it out through surgery, we got a good chance of saving your fertility. It's up to you, I won't and I can't force you to let yourself undergo surgery though.“ 

Riley seemed to be uncertain. On one tire she wanted to still be able to give birth, to have children of her own once she was ready for them, but on the other that would mean that George could force her to deliver more pupps. But she also didn't want to live with that pain. „I take the surgery, if it means that I'll live pain free, then I'll take it“ she said, her voice filled with determination. „Alright then. If we leave it any longer it will get worse. So I will perform the Surgery myself in about an hour. Have you eaten anything today?“  
„No, no I haven't“   
„Good, then the risk of you throwing up once the sedatives start working is a whole lot smaller.“ She looked down as she heard Riley exhale shakily.   
„What's troubling you?“ she asked softly.   
„George wants me to be back before noon“ she admited.   
„Well, I fear that won't happen. If he comes here I'll deploy two guards infront of your door. Don't worry, as long as you're here, you're safe.“ reassured Catrice. Riley looked up at her and smiled gratefully. „Thank you, Catrice. For all you're doing for me. But now I have a question. Did you know that Davis is a commander?“ „Well yes, he sent me a letter a week ago, oh and he was so excited what you would say when you find out. He is a bit sad that you don't answer his letters though“ „Letters? I've never received any letters from him“ said Riley indignant. „But he'd sent you – George“ growled Catrice. Riley gasped as she realised that her Husband had caught all of Davis's letters and hid them from her. „That, that spineless piece of scum!“ shouted the Cropduster. Her RPM rose into the red marked area and she felt a boiling rage in her lines. „I'm gonna confront him about that. Keeping me as prisoner and private fuck-toy, all good and nice but keeping my best friend's letters from me? O-hohoho that's gone too far!“ the Cropduster was halfway out the door as Catrice stopped her. „You are going nowhere young lady. You will have surgery and then you will move in with me. Once that's completed, we will think of a way to deal with your husband, alright?“ „Fine“ relented the younger Plane, albeit a begrudgingly. 

Meanwhile on the Ranger. A tired, hungry and pained looking P-51C with a red tail and nose, and a black 72 on his flank paced in his room.The blue and white star on his Flank looked strangely contorted since the skin had stretched to accomodate his sunken Flanks. His ribcage stood out starkly in the soft light of the candles, as did his cheekbones. 

Davis hadn't slept in days, and his apetite was a catastrophe as well. But he couldn't help it. When he closed his eyes he saw burning corpses and dead planes that stared at him out of judging, yet soulless and empty eyes. And no matter how often he cleaned his mouth and teeth, he couldn't get rid of the taste of smoke, blood, ash and blackpowder. His ears wouldn't stop ringing and he flinched at each sound. It was 4 in the morning now, he was supposed to be asleep since six hours, he would have to get up in two. But he couldn't sleep. Not when he would be awoken by screams and gunshots, even though he knew they weren't there for real, and that it was all just in his head. 

He yelped as his left gear suddenly gave out beneath him and sent him down to the floor. The loud crashing sound hadn't gone unnoticed and before he had a chance to get up Maria was by his side. She helped him over to the frayed sleepingmat, he had bitten it ragged. He heavily collapsed onto the rough cussion, panting from the effort. Maria said nothing, instead she came beside him and pressed her tines against his cheek, slowly drawing circles over his long nose and canopy. She gingerly touched the circle shaped scar at the back of his upper yaw, a bullet had ripped a hole into it during his third mission. He moaned softly in missery and leaned into her. He closed his sore eyes and just listened to her core beath, synching the rhythm of his breath with hers. Maria looked down at the emaciated plane, her core ached for him. He'd had so much potential. But war didn't leave anybody unscathed.   
He probably didn't know it, but she heard him screaming at night, and she'd also been there as he'd slammed himself into the wall until the shaft of his propeller broke. She'd seen this behavior before: planes that where used to pain inflicted it upon themselves once no one or nothing else did. 

Most of the time they died. 

She hugged the plane and caressed his head, hoping to keep the nightmares away. 

Unbeknownst to her, another good samaritan tried to safe Davis's sanity. The young P-51 was following his old instructor around since years now, and aided him when he needed him. But in the past few weeks Davis had become aggressive towards him. He told him to leave, to haunt someone else and to stay out of his problems. But he wouldn't let his old instructor down. Diving into the older planes head he froze in shock. Everything around him was burning. They were on the Ranger, the Flysenhower beside them, and both ships were blazing with yellow flames and dark, black smoke. Above them drew the Messerschmitts their circles and brought hell upon the american and british troops. The Planes on the ships were unable to fly, most had perforated wings, others were like glued to the ships because their tires had melted. He spotted Davis at the nose of the Ranger, his tires had melted, his left wing was missing and he was bleeding badly from several wounds on his back and cheek. The older male was desperately trying to reach the other Red Tails, two of them were only a couple of feet away from him, taking a closer look Jimmy realized that it were Charlie and Angelo. Angelo was burning and crying, Charlie stood beside him and helplessely watched as he himself caught fire as well. Soon both young planes had burned to death but Davis refused to give up his hopeless fight. He still tried to get to the burning wrecks and with shock Jimmy watched as the older P-51 caught fire himself. He started screaming in pain and slammed his burning side against the ship's hull, causing even more damage. Jimmy couldn't watch any longer and he stormed over to the older Plane, ramming into him and causing them both to fall over the ship's side and towards the ocean. 

But before they hit the dark, cold water they found themselves in large, comfy looking room. 

By now Jimmy knew where they were. The room was Davis' old house's living room. The sunflower yellow walls, the bordeaux curtains in front of the windows, the large TV in the corner and the reddish brown carpet on the floor. It all looked like it always did whenever they came here. Jimmy turned to the left as he heard quiet, misserable whimpering and sobbing. He bit the inside of his cheek as he spotted Davis crouched into the corner of the room. He was curled into himself and had pressed his body as close to the wall as possible. He was crying hard and his entire body was wracked with hiccuping sobs. Slowly Jimmy rolled up to him, careful to look as harmless as possible. „Davis? Can you hear me?“ he asked. The older Mustang didn't react. „Judge?“ whispered the younger Plane. He carefuly pressed his nose into the older Plane's flank prepared to jump away should he attack. But instead of charging Davis slowly calmed and looked at him. „Jimmy? Jimmy? Wha-where....why are you here?“ he whimpered. „You had a nightmare Davis. I couldn't stand watching you suffer like that, so I brought you here. It's okay now. Maria is watching over you, I know it's hard, but you gotta try to sleep. You've got a lot more responsibility now as commander than as staff seargent.“ Davis suddenly started crying again, he trembled and hiccups shook his frame. „I can't.......I can't be a commander.....I – I don't know it's -it's just not right. I can't command the troops! I'm not experienced enough!“ he sobbed. „What? No! You are a great commander. Davis, you got eleven planes that got your back who would follow you to the end of the world and back! None of them will think any less of you when you make a mistake, it's normal. Noone ever leads without making mistakes, that's impossible!“ said Jimmy. He rolled forward and hugged the older plane tightly. 

They stood like that longer than Jimmy dared to count, but he knew that some time had passed as the room around them started to fade and he found himself alone in Davis' room, The older plane was finally sleeping peacefully for once, Maria sat next to him and caressed his head, singing a gentle lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!   
> Commies are appreciated and answered!
> 
> Have a nice weekend my fellow Proppies!


	8. I wanna go home....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis is breaking and Maria doesn't know how to help......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I said before in Never judge, I don't know if I'll be able to upload anything later, so have this chapter a few hours early!  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> And happy valentines day!

The surgery went by without any complications and Catrice watched with satisfaction as Riley slowly regained consciousness. The younger Cropduster was pumped full of anestethics and she looked around with a dazed and tired expression. Catrice entered the room and slowly rolled up to the dazed Cropduster. „Riley? Can you hear me darling?“ Riley moaned softly but looked into her direction. „It's okay dear, you're still under the sedative's influence. Sleep a bit, you'll feel better when you wake up“ she soothed. Gently caressing the younger Plane's head she stayed until Riley fell asleep. 

Meanwhile back on the Ranger. 

A group of officers had gathered in the conference room. It were admiral Fraser, Admiral Welles and several other american, norwegian and brittish officers. Fraser tapped his tire impatiently against the steel floor. The deep, echoing beat of the Ranger's core was the only sound that could be heard aside from the constant and steady `tap-tap-tap´. They were all waiting on Davis.   
„Well, where is he?“ snapped admiral Welles. „I don't know“ replied Fraser, obviously annoyed. Welles' engine gave an irritated flutter and the Wildcat huffed.

Then the door opened and Davis staggered inside, on his left, Maria tried to support him but the two ton forklift was no match against a four and a half ton Plane. „Commander Davis, what in the world-!“ „Don't talk, help me, he's about to fall!“ snapped Maria angrily. 

Damned Paperpushers had no idea what active duty did to a plane, now they had the living example right infront of them!

Admiral Fraser sped over to her and shoved himself underneath Davis. The P-51 leaned heavily against the older Plane and sunk low in his gear. Maria desperately tried to hold him up „Slag! No, nononononononononono! Don't lay down! Come on Davis, come on, don't lay down! Please, come on you stubborn fool get up!“

But the plane ignored her. 

His body had taken all the deprivation and abuse it could possibly stand. Now the last straw had finally ripped and Davis stopped trying to keep going. 

Slowly, almost as if in timelapse, he slid off of Fraser's frame and onto the hard floor. He closed his eyes and remained still, his breath came in shallow, soft pants. Maria stood there frozen, tears slowly made their way down her cheek and dripped to the floor. Then she slowly drove to his nose and laid a tine on his cheek, trembling softly. 

The other officers had all watched in a mix of shock and disbelief. None of them had ever actively served, they had been born into their posts and had been promoted through deskwork. They exchanged surprised, indignant and worried glances as the Forklift hugged the plane and held him tightly. She stroked over his head and back and whispered sweet, comforting nothings. One of the brittish officers, a young, immaculate, male Dauntless, suddenly snorted, rolled up to Davis and gave him a rough shove. This earned him a soft whimper from the older plane. „Stop simulating old man! What could possibly exhaust you so much that you almost die?“ he sneered.   
That seemed to have hit something deep inside Davis and he slowly, arduously struggled and stumbled back up on his gear. His brown eyes shot open, his pupils constricted and narrowed, and there was a deep, fiery hatred inside them. Maria backed up with a shocked gasp as a contorted, strained sounding growl errupted out from his engine. The Dauntless, who had laughed all the while, immediately shut up and scrambled backwards. 

Slowly, with an almost deadly precision, Davis inched closer to the other Plane. 

„Have you ever flown over a mass grave? Where you ever forced to wittness fifty soldiers raping one female, and there was nothing you could do to stop it? Did you see your comrades, your friends, get blown out of the sky? Have you heard them scream, did you see the life fade from their eyes? Have you ever flown through enemy fire, scared for your life and with no guarantee that you'll get out alive? Has your frame ever been struck by hot bullets and smoldering pieces? Were you ever awoken by your own screams at night? Have you ever dry heaved because you can't get rid of the taste of death? Do you flinch at each sound, suspect an enemy behind every corner, see your dead comrades in your nightmares? Have you? Has any of you ever?“ he whispered quietly, accusingly.   
He looked the brittish officer right in the face but he looked down, not giving an answer, **„HAVE YOU?!!?“** he screeched suddenly. His voice broke and furious tears streamed down his cheeks. „No!!“ whimpered the officer, he had backed up into a wall, his entire body posture screamed submission. Davis laughed softly, a bitter, eerie noise that chilled Maria to the core. That plane right in front of her wasn't the Judge Davis that she knew. She looked to him as he spoke again. „No.............of course you haven't.........none of you ever has..............none of you ever will.............you bureaucrats wouldn't survive a day out there..........“ he whispered listlessly. Slowly he turned around and rolled to the door, no one tried to stop him, not even Maria. She was afraid of the plane in front of her. His eyes held no life anymore and he sent out an aura of danger. She watched like frozen as he rolled past her, into the hallway and out of sight. Admiral Fraser looked after him, his mouth gaping open in shock. Maria suddenly felt a pang in her core, like something was trying to pull her out of the room and to the plane who had just left. She knew that the officers wouldn't hold a conference today anymore so she decided to follow the strange feeling. 

It led her to the flightdeck. 

She looked around and exhaled as she spotted Davis parked at the Ranger's nose. He shook softly, and as she rolled closer she could hear sobbing. Slowly she came closer and closer, until she stood directly beside him. She looked at his face and felt a sense of relief wash over her as she saw that there was life in them again. Or at least sorrow. 

„I wanna go home......“ he whimpered. 

„I wanna go home......“ 

She didn't know what to say.

Back on the army base in california Flake had all tires full with Finn. The young plane spoke extremely quiet and stuttered often and their dolmatcher was an idiot. Right now the Kid was sleeping while Flake tried to think of a way to improve their comunication. The young Messerschmitt was a pretty quick learner and was by now at least able to speak and understand the basics of english. Flake had his nose in a book as he heard the familiar quiet voice. „Sorry.....“ it whispered, thick with sadness. He turned around and looked into grey-green orbs. „What for?“ he asked softly. „making trouble“ he whispered again, a thick teardrop slowly ran down his left cheek. It was obvious that the boy was trying his best at learning the new language but it wasn't easy. „You don't, kiddo, you don't“ he reassured with a soft, sympathetic smile. He rolled over to the boy and pulled him into a hug. Ever since he had arrived with a cargo ship the boy seemed to see him as a sort of surrogate dad. He had turned fourteen a week ago and Flake knew that he needed someone. In the beginning he wasn't sure if he was the right one for the kid, but by now he loved him like a son. And he would do everything he could to enable him a good start in his new homecountry. After all, that was also the least he could do for Davis, he owed him that much. 

He just hoped that the young Mustang was alright. 

Or at least as alright as one could be, when they were at war. 

Sighing he laid down beside Finn and pulled him close in an affectionate snuggle. The kid giggled as he tickled his belly and he squealed as he blew rasberrys at his neck. Chuckling he then laid his head down, Finn beside him, and closed his eyes. „Goodnight“ whispered the spitfire. „'night,........dad“ replied Finn. 

Flake wanted to cry with happiness...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!   
> You guys know the drill!


	9. From a distance.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made upon the Ranger, Riley is beginning to recover and Flake has a reason to party.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, welocme back to another chapter!   
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> From a distance was sung by Bette Midler, I own nothing! All rights go to their respective owners! 
> 
> I also don't own Planes!

Maria had lost count of the hours that she had sat in the Ranger's sick-bay, one tine always pressed against Davis' flank. The Plane had become strangely quiet. He only spoke when he was ordered to or when he gave orders himself. Whenever a plane that was bigger than him rolled by he took on a defensive posture and growled, flaps raised and teeth bared. Only a day ago they had passed the USS Tuscaloosa and he'd almost gone overboard trying to „defend“ himself from the much larger „attacker“. Maria and three other Pitties had to chain him down and since then she'd kept him under a slight sedative. Admiral Fraser and Admiral Welles hadn'd understood the severity of the situation until she'd forced them into the bay as Davis had another nightmare. Admiral Fraser had been shocked beyond belief as he'd seen and heard the way the plane contorted in his sleep, undoubtly trying to protect himself from some imaginary foe. But his screams had been the worst. They were shrill and piercing and terrorfilled. Welles had stubbornly insisted that it would be just a phase but Fraser had realized that this plane would go insane if they forced him out just one more time. So, Fraser had ordered Welles to leave and had agreed with Maria to send the Mustang home to be honorarily discharged and rehabilitated. 

She sighed as she looked behind herself at the still chained down plane. He was moaning softly in his sleep and his flaps and prop twitched randomly. „Oh Davis. What did they do to you? You never should have enlisted.“ Her answer was another soft moan. She rolled up to him and carefully laid a tine on his cheek. She released a trembling sigh as he flinched away from her touch, whimpering. 

A song came to her mind and she softly began to sing.

_„From a distance the world looks blue and green  
And the snow capped mountains white  
From a distance the ocean meets the stream  
And the eagle takes to flight_

_From a distance there is harmony  
And it echoes through the land  
It's the voice of hope  
It's the voice of peace  
It's the voice of every man_

_From a distance we all have enough  
And no one is in need  
And there are no guns, no bombs and no disease  
No hungry mouths to feed_

_From a distance we are instruments  
Marching in a common band  
Playing songs of hope  
Playing songs of peace  
They are the songs of every man_

_God is watching us  
God is watching us  
God is watching us from a distance_

_From a distance you look like my friend  
Even though we are at war  
From a distance I just cannot comprehend  
What all this fighting is for_

_From a distance there is harmony  
And it echoes through the land_

_And it's the hope of hopes  
It's the love of loves  
It's the heart of every man  
It's the hope of hopes  
It's the love of loves_

_This is the song of every man_

_God is watching us_  
God is watching us  
God is watching us from a distance....“ 

She petted his long nose, crying softly. She hadn't noticed that Sydney had entered the sick-bay to check up on Davis. Seeing the older female crying was more than strange for her. „Miss, Miss Curtiss? Is, Is everything alright, ma'am?“ Maria startled and whipped around. „Sydney. Oh, I, I hadn't noticed that you entered. How can I help you dear?“ She tried to put up a brave face in front of the young plane. But she knew she was failing as Sydney regarded her with sad compassion. „Will, will he be okay? I mean, sure, his body will recover eventually but, what about his mind? What about his soul? Do you think they will be alright? And, and what will happen with us, we don't have a second leadplane for the squadron. If Davis is gone then who will lead us?“ asked the young female, obviously distressed. „You will“ croaked a soft, weak voice. Both females turned towards Davis, surprised as he regarded them out of half open, dull eyes. „Come,.........come here....please“ he said quietly. His voice was barely above a whisper. „I want you..........you to lead the red tails......I -I know that you,......that you can do it...... You have.......potential. More than you think.“ 

„But, But sir, I can't lead them! I'm just a normal plane! I'm nothing special, not like you! You are a hero sir!“

„No, I am just a normal, boring old man. Please...........please Sydney, promise me, that you won't............won't throw away this........chance. Please! Make something out of yourself! Promise me!“ begged the older Plane. Sydney was openly crying now, she vigorously shook her head. But instead of backing away and fleeing like Maria had thought she would, she pulled Davis into a hug, crying into his shoulder. „I promise, I promise sir, I promise“ she whispered between gasps and sobbs. „Good“ sighed Davis weakly, then he closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. Sydney let him, in fact, she pulled him closer and stroked over his canopy. „I will do my best Sir, you just focus on getting better. Everything will be okay. Once you're back home you will be safe.“ cried the young Mustang. 

Maria watched from a meter away as Davis fell asleep, leaning against Sydney. The young plane holding him as if he were fragile. She couldn't stop her own tears from flowing as she saw how peaceful the Commander was now. In this moment she knew, she'd made the right decision in forcing the admirals to send him home. He still had a chance to heal now, even if it was pretty small, she wasn't so sure about that if he stayed any longer. Smiling softly she retreated out of the room and left the two planes alone. 

Back in Tennessee Riley was finally starting to enjoy life again. She lived with Catrice since two weeks now and already her condition had improved dramatically. She no longer looked like she was starving and she also had her old paintjob back. The two females had laid all their differences aside and had pretty much started anew with each other. 

It was june 1945 now and Catrice was busily taking care of her flowers. She smelled the roses and closed her eyes as she remembered the day Davis had given them to her. Pink roses were her favourites and as he was eight he'd scratched together all of his pocketmoney and had bought her a bucket of Roseseedlings for mother's day. Opening her eyes she sighed softly, not knowing how her son was scared her. „Isch ewriting ogay?“ she whipped around as she heard the soft, feminine voice, and chuckled. Riley stood behind her, holding a full watering can between her jaws. „Yes, I just got a bit lost in memories. Davis gave me these as he was eight. Is was a present on mother's day.“ Riley put the can down and looked at the roses. „They really are quite beautiful“ she rolled closer to get a better look at the flowers. The rosepetals were white in the middle and turned a soft pink towards the edges. They also smelled quite lovely. Riley smiled as she picked the can back up and handed it Catrice, the older female chuckling a thanks. The rest of the day was spent with taking care of the garden. 

And Riley was as happy as ever. 

In California Flake was pacing infront of the generals Office. A woman from the youth office would decide if he was allowed to keep Finn or if the boy would be send to a foster family. He hoped that she wouldn't take him away, for both of their sakes. The Boy had been through so much already and Flake didn't know if he would survive it if they took him away. He stopped as the door opened and Finn slowly rolled outside. He looked as if someone had killed his kitten and the Spitfire feared the worst. „I've got bad news“ said the young plane solemy. Flake felt the sting behind his eyes and bit his lower lip to keep from crying. But then, a brilliant grin broke over the kid's face and he yelled „I'm staying with you!“ he rushed over to the older plane and pulled him into a mighty embrace. Flake needed a few seconds to fully realize what that meant and before he knew it he was crying after all. 

But his tears weren't from sadness, they were from sheer, unadulterated happiness. 

He pulled the boy closer and held him in a tight embrace. The woman from the youth office rolled out of the General's office, followed by the C-47. „Congratulations Sgt. Flake, take good care of the boy, he's truly something special.“ said the female beetle. She smiled and left but Flake hadn't even heard her. 

He was too happy to care about the other people around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Commis are appreceated and will be answered!


	10. The homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis comes back home..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, and welcome back!
> 
> I am sorry that this chapter is so short! 
> 
> There will be longer ones again, I promise!

It was raining as the Flysenhower made port in San Diego. After years out on the ocean it should have been a happy moment. There should be cheering, jubilation and laughter. 

But noone was in the mood to be happy. Not when they had two, so very fragile Planes on board. 

Commander Skipper Riley, a Chance Vought F4U-Corsair, was first led down the long ramp. The navy plane was the only survivor of an ambush over glendal canal. The people who had crowded to greet the soldiers watched in silence as a light grey Forklift slowly guided him onto the harbour ground. The plane's eyes were empty, the scars still unpainted and tender, and he looked scared. The Forklift gently led him to a large, secured hangar. Inside waited a warm meal, a comfy bed and a team of experienced therapeuts. Once the plane vanished inside the Hangar the young Forklift turned back to the ship were the second plane was led down. 

Maria was nervous to say the least. She held the rope a bit tighter than she guessed she needed but she was rather safe than sorry. But as if it wasn't bad enough already, Admiral Welles had insisted on muzzling the younger Plane. She glanced upwards and into Davis' empty, dull brown eyes. If she looked close enough she could see that he was crying again. She could feel how his yaws clenched and unclenched as he bit and chewed on the bridle. As the Flagman gave the signal she started to roll forwards. Davis followed albeit slowly. She carefuly led him onto the wooden plank, tense and ready to let the rope go should the plane rip free. They were halfway down the ramp as a car drove by. 

It backfired.

Davis panicked.

Maria had only a fraction of a second to react before she was sweeped off of her wheels as Davis reared up on his tail gear. The wooden plank creaked and trembled under his weight and he slipped. His left wing hit the plank, breaking the wood in half and making him slide off completely. The forklift screamed in shocked denial as Davis head hit the plank.

Hard. 

Splatters of blood gushed across the wood and Davis lifeless frame slowly slipped off of it. His eyes were wide open in terror, his mouth still agape in a silent scream as his body fell. 

The sound of four tons of plane colliding with the deep water of the harbour snapped everyone out of the shock they'd been in. 

A shrill, loud scream of _„NOOO!!“_ caught everyones attention. A female p-51 was desperately trying to get through the guards that held her back. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. A second splash could be heard and minutes later the Flysenhower pulled a coughing and gasping Davis out of the deep, dark water. The plane was struggling for breath as the large ship set him down carefully. The female finally managed to get through the guards, who tried to catch up to her.   
She rushed over to the still coughing plane and pulled him in a deep, relieved embrace. Davis slowly calmed as he registered the plane that held him close. He took a deep breath and his senses were flooded by the scent of roses. 

„Mom?“ he rasped.   
„Yes! Yes, honey, mommy is here. I got you, I got you. Mommy is here“ she cried as she held him close. She tightened her embrace as she felt him start to tremble. Then, warm, wet drops hit her canopy and she could hear him start sobbing. 

Davis crouched in his gear, for a moment he abandoned everything. All the pain, the fear, the sleepless nights and restless days. For a moment he abandoned his rank and all the the responsibility that came with it. He abandoned the feelings of guilt that had built up inside him with each plane they'd lost. 

For a moment it was just Catrice and him.

And it was good like that..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thankies for reading!  
> Commies are appreciated!


	11. We're Free....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis first night back on shore holds a deadly surprise........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and yes, there's finally a new chapter of this. 
> 
> **WARNINGS: Violence, suggestions of sexual abuse**

Once the wound on his head had been taken care off, two pitties gently lead him to the same tent they had brought Skipper to. Once she had ensured herself that he was in good care, his mother reluctantly left. 

Davis felt weak and tired and he was aching all over. He collapsed heavily on the huge, plushy sleepingmat that had been put in a seperate room just for him. He took several deep breaths, letting the scent that wafted off from the cushion pamper his senses. It smelled so much different than the one he'd „slept“ on back on the ship. Instead of the scent of blood, blackpowder and sweat, he was soon lulled into a daze by the scent of fresh cut hay and flowers. He barely registered how a few pitties came in and hooked him up to an IV. Soon he was lost in a soft daze that bordered between sleep and unconsciousness.

He must've slept for several hours as a soft noise at the room's entrance startled him awake and he jumped up, growling in alarm. He hadn't expected the sharp, shocked gasp that followed. 

He calmed again as he was greeted by Maria's familiar face. He slowly laid back down, his landing gear trembling beneath him. He in- and exhaled deeply, waiting for her to make a move. His head was pounding again, the impact on the plank had given him a concussion. The forklift slowly rolled up to him, she stretched out a tine, but didn't touch him, too afraid he could startle again. 

„It's strange“ he whispered softly after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. „What?“ she asked. „Being ashore. Alone.“ He could feel her entire posture change at the last word. „You're not alone. I'm here!“ she exclaimed a bit upset. „s'not what I've meant................................On the ship you had the constant reassurance of being _inside_ someone who was big enough to protect you should you not be able to do so. You had the constant thrumming of the pumps, and the pounding of a strong core that was as big as you. But now, on shore. You have to protect yourself, by yourself. You don't have the Ranger or the Flysenhower or the Tuscaloosa who could protect you should the enemy attack. Now you are all by yourself again. That's strange.......................and scary.“ He flinched slightly as she touched him, but once he got used to the gentle caressess he leaned into her again. „Who could possibly attack you here of all places? And why you? You're safe here. The medics here are the best in all of california, and I if someone wants to hurt you here, they first have to get through me! And I'm thougher than I look!“ she said with a chuckle, getting at least a short, soft chuff of laughter out of him. Then he yawned, making the joints of his his yaws pop. He shook himself slightly and rested his head on the cushion again. 

„Maria, can I ask you something?“ he said softly. „Sure“ she replied.  
„Why are you still by my side? The others are still out there, they'll be far more pleasant company than I. After all the trouble I've caused you, I'm actually surprised you didn't strangle me yet.“ Maria just chuckled at that. „Well, I suppose I've just grown to like you. Not in a lover kind of way, more a bit like a overconcerned granny. But as far as I can tell, my company hasn't hurt you yet, has it?“ she asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer. He smiled slightly and shook his head. „No, it hasn't“ He closed his eyes as she started to caress his canopy, and slowly he felt himself drift off. 

He awoke again as he heard screaming. Jumping up in alarm he felt his entire body go rigid as he spotted another P-51c standing above Maria. The strange attacker was trying to bite her face but the Forklift held him off with her tines. The gurgling growl of an engine started to fill the room and the planes prop started to turn. Roaring with fury Davis got up and charged the intruder, raming into his side and knocking him off of Maria. The Forklift scrambled back onto her tires and vanished out the door. Davis turned to the attcker and felt the fluid in his lines freeze as he finally recognized him. 

Mitchell was back. 

The older P-51 grinned maliciously and he laughed like a madman. Then he charged, without any tactic or strategy he simply bit, snapped and lashed at anything that he could reach and Davis soon found himself overwhelmed by the assault of wings, prop and teeth. He cried out in pain as he felt his trembling gear get pulled out from underneath him, causing him to fall onto the ground. Before he had a chance to get up Mitchell was already on top of him. The older Plane pushed his nose down further, bending his landing gear at an unnatural angle and making him scream in pain. 

Then Mitchell stopped and laughed, his prop tenderly scraped over Davis neck, making the younger plane tremble in pure panic. 

„I see you survived war...................gotta admit, you're tougher than you look, commander.“ 

Mitchell humped against him in a display of dominance and he felt the vomit sitting in his throat. The older P-51 licked over his nose and nuzzled him in mock-care. He nipped painfully at his exposed neck and brought his mouth close to Davis ear. 

„But now you're back here,.....and you're still useless and unworthy to me............. „ 

Another almost tender lick. 

„You know, it's not that uncommon for traumatized veterans to commit......suicide.“ 

Davis screamed again as he felt something hot and sharp slowly getting pushed into the mainveine of his right wing. He cried and trembled underneath Mitchell as the object was pushed further up his wing, setting it ablaze with searing pain. He whimpered as he heard his father laugh. But then, just as he thought he was about to die, the door was knocked out of it's hinges and two dauntless and a Wildcat stormed the room and knocked Mitchell off of him. 

The older P-51 tried to get back to the miserable plane that lay on the floor but one of the Dauntless quickly pushed him to the ground and bit into his neck. Instinctually the older plane froze but he still screamed and roared in frustration. 

Davis was numb in a mix of shock and pain and he barely registered that he was brought out of the room. The last thing he noticed before his body shut itself down, was his father's screaming, a loud cracking noise and a sudden, deafening, silence.

He felt strange. Something was strapped around his nose, and something else was tied to his tail, propp and landing gear. As he opened his eyes he found himself on a sleepingmat inside a wide, sterile, white room. He was muzzled again and two sturdy chains kept him tied to the floor. He felt confusion and panic bubble up in his tanks and started to trash, trying to free himself.

Just a few moments later a door opened and three heavily armored pitties came in, followed by a nurse. The Pitties held him down and kept him from moving, worsening his panic and making him scream in distress. He felt tears starting to wet his cheeks and he screeched as he was pushed further into the cushions. He gagged as one of the pitties held his yaws agape and the Nurse squirted a disgusting tasting white substance down his throat. Instinctively he swallowed it and tried to bite the pittie. By now, his system was flooded by adrenaline, panic and pain. 

_**WHAT DID I DO? WHAT DID I DOOO?**_

A bit later he slowly felt himself become tired and his attempts to free himself became less and less. The pitties and the nurse had left him alone again after placing a fourth, even stronger chain around his sensitive propp. He had made the mistake of yanking it violently and after a loud and very painfull crack a slow but steady trickle of blood had started to seep out around his proppellershaft. He cried quietly while he waited for the pain to lessen and tried to find a reason why he was chained down in the first place. 

He must've fallen asleep during his musing because the next thing he new was Maria's soft, quiet voice beside him. He kept his eyes closed and just listened to her arguing with someone else.  
„You have to unchain him! Do you even have just the slightest idea what you and your staff are putting him through?! I've worked with this plane since almost four years now and -NO don't even think about interrupting me! I have seen him break down, I have seen what he's capable off and believe me. If you don't want him to go and kill everyone that comes infront of his face you better unchain him. I know what I'm talkig about. I got him somewhat stable again. I got him to eat and to open up about his trauma but now you come and chain him down and break what little there is left of him. And why? Just because you're afraid he could bite you? Do you know just how often I've been bitten by the planes onboard already?! It's part of the job, If you can't handle some nips then you're not made for this job. And now quit standing there like a statue and unchain him!“ 

Whoever had just been scolded heeded her order and he felt the Muzzle being removed. The chains around his propp also came off. As did the ones on his tail and landing gear. The stranger then exited and left Maria alone with Davis. 

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked worse for wear. Her entire left side was dented in, and her face was marred with teeth marks. Her left eye was covered by a band aid. She noticed that he was awake and smiled warmly.  
„Good morning“ she said quietly. Pulling him into a careful embrace she held him close and stroked over his head. „What happened to the plane that attacked us? Why did they chain me down?“ he felt his throat tighten at the last question. „He'd dead. He struggled so much that he somehow managed to break his own neck. There was nothing that they could do anymore. And appearantly you woke up earlier as the doc checked up on you and tried to maul him. That's why he'd had you chained and muzzled.“ she ended her explanation.

But Davis wasn't even listening anymore. 

Michell was dead........................

That meant.......

They were free......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thakies for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Commies are as always appreceated! 
> 
> Stay safe and sound fellow proppies!


	12. Sorrows, plots, and letters.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell is dead and Davis is on the way to recovery.
> 
> But not everyone is happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS! Yes, believe it or not, but this story is not dead yet! I repeat! IT IS NOT DEAD!   
> The reason for no new chapters here were a lack of motivation and a simple loss of fun on the story. But after rereading it my passion for it returned and I have decided to try and finish it! So, I can't promise when the new chapters will come, but be assured, that the story will go on!  
> And now, please enjoy yourself, and have fun reading!

The news that Mitchell was dead spread like a wildfire in the small town. Many came to Catrice's house and said their consolations to the fresh widow, others congratulated her on having held out with him for so long. And while she had cried, she had wept for the years she had wasted with him. And for all the unhappiness he had brought her. 

But looking back, she realized, that not everything had been horrible, after all, she had had her sweet little boy. And he had been her sunshine in the darkest days with Mitchell. And then Riley had also helped in easing her day to day life. Well, once she'd been good enough to do so at least. Whether she took care of the flowers in the garden, went on little errands or simply helped her with other chores. Catrice was quite thankful to have her here, as the younger plane had become something like a daughter to her. And she had long since forgotten that she had once hated her.

But just like the news of Mitchell's death had, so did the news that Davis was back, spread in the small town of Arlington. 

And not everyone was happy about that.

Pacing in the kitchen of their house was Frank Williams, he was practically foaming at the mouth while his engine emitted angry chuffs and snorts. 

“We have to do something about that goddamned Davis brat! He didn't deserve our daughter, what did he do? Ohh he flew oversea and got hurt boo hoo hoo, what a big deal. Tsk, I bet he'll turn his tail and flee as soon as he sees George! Ha! That's a _real_ fighter!” He spat, acid dripping from every word. But so did the desperation in his voice. The Williams' had finally realized that George had been anything but a good choice, he was lazy, loud and only good for...well....nothing, really. 

“Don't be foolish Frank! If he has inherited even just a spark of his father's brutality, then George will be the one to flee” Tried Lindsay to reason with her husband, but Frank just huffed and ignored her.   
George meanwhile sat in the family's living room sipping a cold beer while he waited for Frank to return from the kitchen, where he and Lindsay were plotting something.

Chrysler knew what tho. 

At the same in California.   
A large Spitfire lay snoring on his sleeping mat, cuddled into his side was a young Messerschmitt.   
Both were fast asleep and on a journey through their dreams. Occasionally the older of both mumbled something in his sleep, or his prop would twitch randomly. That was at least until the younger of both awoke through a sneeze. Wearily glancing around, the young plane yawned and smacked a few times, blinking sleep out of his eyes he then noticed the warm presence beside himself. Flake was still fast asleep, unfazed by the other's sudden awakening. 

Smiling he got up and pulled the gray blanket higher over the older plane, who just kept on snoring. 

He rolled over to the table, grabbed himself a sheet of paper and a pen, and started writing.

_“Dear Judge Davis,  
I know that we haven't written in a long time,   
my English has been improving since the last time we wrote and Flake says I'm almost as good as a native speaker already. He also says that if I keep on growing I'll soon be as big as him! Can you imagine that?   
I am also making great advances in school, and Mrs. Pery, my geology teacher, says that I would make a great navigator someday!   
I would love to hear from you again.  
With greetings,   
your small friend,  
Finn Marshall”_

Taking one of the envelopes that laid on the table he folded the letter and carefully put it inside it. Writing to whom the letter should go on it he then he snuck out of the room and threw the envelope into the mailbox. Happy that his plan had succeeded he returned to Flake's room, smiling as he saw the old plane was still asleep. 

But unaware of all the things going on around him, was Davis himself. He was still in the hospital, recovering from both, his mental wounds through Maria's almost loving tutelage, and his physical ones. 

He was sitting in the small garden outside his room and enjoyed the sun that warmed his frame.   
Somewhere in the distance someone whistled a random melody, the treetops over him swayed gently in the warm breeze and he inhaled deeply, letting the silence work like a balm to his soul. 

Soon he would be out of here, and then he would finally be reunited with his mother, and with Riley. 

_Riley..._ Had she thought about him in his absence? Had she missed him? Or had she forgotten him and had started a new life without him in it?   
All those question made his skull ache and he returned back inside, where he flopped down on his sleeping mat and doze off just minutes later. 

But Riley never left his mind on that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!   
> Comments and the feedback of those are very appreciated!   
> Have a nice day/night my dear fellow proppies!

**Author's Note:**

> whew and this was the first Chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and till next week folks!
> 
> As always, Comments are very appreciated and will be answered!


End file.
